After Rain
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: AU, One-shot, Elemental Siblings, Special gift for Dee Carmine. "Hey, jika seandainya aku tidak pernah ada…apa semua ini akan berakhir?" *Maaf soal summary X'D* *RnR?*


**Discaimer: I do not own Boboiboy Galaxy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: AU, Elemental Siblings, Probably OOC, Semi-Fantasy, No pair, Typo…**

 **Happy Read~**

* * *

"Assalamualaikum," seorang anak laki-laki bergumam pelan sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Gimana sekolahnya?" sambut Gempa, salah satu kakaknya yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.

"Hmm. Baik kok…ah, aku mandi dulu ya," ucap Daun, nama dari anak berusia 12 tahun tersebut, kemudian buru-buru menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"10 menit lagi turun untuk makan malam ya," ucap Gempa lagi dan hanya dibalas dengan teriakan nyaring 'ya' dari sang adik.

Gempa tersenyum kecil kemudian lanjut berkutat dengan bahan-bahan dapur.

Meskipun perasaannya belum sepenuhnya tenang, setidaknya adiknya itu pulang tepat waktu hari ini.

"GemGem~ hari ini masak apa?" Taufan, salah satu dari dua saudara kembar Gempa, muncul entah darimana kemudian memeluk pemuda bertopi terbalik itu dengan erat.

"K-kak Taufan…kapan kakak pulang?" tanya balik Gempa yang kalang kabut karena minyak goreng yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menggoreng ikan jadi tumpah ke lantai.

"Barusan kok~ sama Kak Hali juga," jawab Taufan ceria. Kedua tangannya masih setia melingkar di leher sang adik bertopi hitam-kuning.

"Begitu ya. Kenapa kalian nggak pulang bareng sama Daun?" tanya Gempa.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku mampir dulu ke sekolahnya, tapi kata temannya Daun udah pulang duluan," jelas Taufan.

"Ah…begitu ya…" Gempa menghela napas. Yah, setidaknya Daun berhasil pulang sendiri kali ini.

Menyadari raut wajah Gempa, Taufan yang tadinya masih mengelus-ngeluskan pipinya ke bahu adiknya itu langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Gempa…dengar, jika ada sesuatu, bicaralah…" ucap Taufan kali ini dengan nada bicara yang lebih serius.

"Aku tahu, Kak. Aku…umm…" Gempa menggigit bibirnya. Dia bukannya tidak mau berkata jujur, hanya saja…dia bingung harus mulai darimana.

"Gempa, begini deh. Kami-"

 _Sret!_

"Sudah cukup. Kau ini baru pulang sudah bikin rusuh…sana mandi, kau itu bau," Halilintar, sang kakak sulung, sudah tiba di dapur dan langsung menarik hoodie jaket Taufan, berhasil membuat sang adik serba biru tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dari Gempa.

"Ah! Kak Hali ganggu aja. Kakak sendiri kan juga bau," ledek Taufan sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Halilintar memutar matanya kemudian menyentil pelan dahi Taufan, "Sudah sana. Kalo kau mengganggu terus, kapan kita bisa makan malam," usir Halilintar.

Taufan cemberut, tapi sedetik kemudian senyum kembali terpatri di wajahnya, "Ya sudahlah, aku mandi dulu ya, GemGem~" Taufan pamit undur diri menuju kamar mandi.

Halilintar menghela napas lagi, sedangkan Gempa lebih memilih diam dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Daun sudah pulang?" tanya Halilintar. "Ya, kalo kakak mau, pergi saja ke kamarnya," jawab Gempa tanpa menoleh.

Halilintar memperbaiki posisi jaketnya yang sedikit kusut akibat kejar-kejaran dengan Taufan beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Dia…tidak masuk ke dapur?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Tidak. Daun langsung menuju kamarnya," sahut Gempa, kali ini sambil menyajikan ikan gorengnya di atas piring.

"Begitu yah…jadi kau tidak…"

"Tidak, kak. Sudahlah…" Gempa cepat-cepat menyahut sebelum kakak sulungnya itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia tidak menyentuhku sama sekali. Tentu saja, itu sudah jelas kan?" Gempa tersenyum kecil, berusaha untuk memaklumi kekhawatiran kakaknya.

Halilintar terdiam. Kedua manik semerah darahnya menatap lamat-lamat telapak tangan kirinya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam.

"Aku ke atas dulu," ucap Halilintar, pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah.

Gempa masih tersenyum sampai akhirnya Halilintar menghilang dibalik dinding pembatas dapur. Senyum teduh tersebut langsung menghilang, tergantikan dengan raut wajah muram.

Pemuda bermata emas tersebut juga ikut memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang berminyak akibat kegiatan memasaknya. "Hah…tidak mungkin kan, Daun akan membiarkanku menyentuhnya…" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

"Daun?" Taufan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Daun yang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk, cepat-cepat menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sedang dipegangnya ke bawah kasur.

"Hey, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Taufan yang tanpa bertanya lebih dulu, langsung menghampiri tempat tidur sang adik yang masih duduk di bangku kelas enam SD tersebut.

"Ah…tidak kok, Kak. Apa…sudah waktunya makan malam?" tanya Daun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya…aku berinisiatif memanggilmu sebelum Kak Hali yang ke sini," seketika Daun langsung terdiam dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Taufan tertawa pelan melihat reaksi sang adik yang menurutnya sangat manis. Sebelah tangannya terangkat kemudian mengelus pelan kepala berbalut topi hijau milik Daun.

"Beruntung aku tidak bisa 'membaca' perasaanmu seperti Kak Hali dan Gempa," setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu, pemuda bertopi menyamping tersebut segera beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar nih," ucap Taufan lagi dengan senyuman khasnya.

Daun yang masih diam menatap wajah sang kakak akhirnya ikut tersenyum, "Oke," ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Kak Hali, sarung tangannya nggak bisa dilepas ya?" tanya Taufan yang heran melihat kakaknya itu makan dengan kedua tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam kesayangannya.

"Berisik," sahut Halilintar singkat tanpa sedikit pun menoleh, membuat sang adik pertama cemberut.

"Padahal Gempa juga melepas sarung tangannya…" gumam Taufan sambil mengunyah makanan jatahnya.

Gempa hanya tertawa kecil, sedangkan Daun yang duduk disamping Taufan hanya makan dalam diam.

Suasana ruang makan tersebut sunyi untuk beberapa menit, karena mereka semua sibuk dengan makanan dan pikiran masing-masing, sampai Halilintar yang sudah selesai makan, memilih untuk memperhatikan pergerakan Taufan yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kak Hali? Ada apa?" tanya Taufan yang heran dengan tatapan intens kakaknya yang hampir tidak berkedip tersebut.

"Kak Hali? Ah, aku tahu aku ini tampan, tapi nggak usah ditatap begitu kan? Aku jadi malu, tahu~" ledek Taufan dengan wajah diimut-imutkan.

Halilintar mendengkus, "Gempa," panggilan berintonasi tegas tersebut membuat Gempa yang masih menikmati makanannya langsung menoleh ke arah sang kakak.

"Kau tadi merintih. Taufan memelukmu, dan kau tidak sedang memakai sarung tangan kan?" ucap Halilintar.

Seketika bahu Taufan menegang.

"Err…i-iya sih. Kak Taufan, kalo capek nggak usah memaksakan diri. Kompetisi kan sudah lewat," ucap Gempa.

"A-aku nggak apa-apa kok. Kau terlalu paranoid, GemGem," sahut Taufan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Lutut kirimu terluka, dan kau berniat meminta Gempa mengobatimu diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku," ucap Halilintar tenang.

"Ah…Kak Hali bagaimana bisa…perasaan aku tadi…" Taufan melongo begitu melihat Halilintar mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya.

Oh benar, tadi Halilintar menyentil keningnya, menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Hah…aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari kalian ya," desah Taufan sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih ya," Daun yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya bersuara. Dengan agak terburu-buru anak itu meletakkan piring bekas makannya ke dalam bak cuci, dan berbalik hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Ah, Daun tunggu kamu-"

 _Puk!_

"Ah…" Daun sebenarnya terkejut karena Gempa sempat menyentuh pundaknya, tapi cepat-cepat anak berpakaian serba hijau itu tersenyum kemudian kembali berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Gempa…" Taufan dan Halilintar sama-sama tahu, Gempa saat ini tidak sedang memakai sarung tangan, dan tangannya baru saja menyentuh Daun.

"Hiks…hiks…" perlahan bahu pemuda berjaket hitam-kuning tersebut bergetar.

"Gempa," Halilintar mendekat perlahan, dan tanpa membuang waktu Gempa langsung berbalik dan memeluk erat tubuh Halilintar, membiarkan air matanya membasahi jaket sang kakak.

Taufan yang merasa iba juga akhirnya mendekat dan mengelus pelan punggung Gempa, untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

"Gempa, Gempa…tenanglah. Hey, kau dengar aku?" tanya Halilintar.

"Hiks…Kak…D-daun…hiks…Daun…ugh…hiks…uhh…" Gempa mulai meracau, kali ini kedua tangannya meremas bagian belakang jaket Halilintar sampai kusut.

"Iya, iya…kami mengerti. Melihatmu yang seperti ini, bagaimana pun juga kita harus menolong Daun secepatnya kan? Sudah, sudah, jangan nangis," hibur Taufan.

Gempa akhirnya menjadi lebih tenang, meskipun bahunya masih bergetar.

Halilintar dan Taufan saling pandang, kemudian sepakat dalam diam.

Bagaimana pun caranya, mereka harus bisa menyelamatkan Daun, demi kebaikan mereka semua juga.

.

.

.

Di dunia ini, ada sedikit keajaiban yang dianugerahkan kepada orang-orang yang beruntung.

Meskipun tidak semua orang yang mendapatkannya, akan menganggapnya demikian.

" _Aw…kamu marah dan frustasi. Apa ada masalah?"_

" _Hahaha, kau bersembunyi di dalam tempat sampah? Aku masih bisa menemukanmu, kau tahu~"_

" _Kalian, kalo memang membenciku katakan langsung dihadapanku. Dasar pengecut…"_

Contoh nyatanya adalah Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Mereka adalah tiga dari sedikit keajaiban yang dianugerahkan tersebut.

Ini semua sudah biasa sebenarnya. Gempa yang sering menangis tanpa sebab, Halilintar yang sulit dibohongi, dan Taufan yang tidak pernah tersesat.

Ketiganya masih ingat dengan jelas, saat mereka kecil dulu…banyak hal yang sudah terjadi.

Oh, satu lagi.

Daun, adik mereka yang dulunya polos dan manis, berubah menjadi anak yang tertutup dan ahli tersenyum palsu.

Ah, dan tidak semua orang bisa menerima keajaiban mereka.

Termasuk adik bungsu mereka.

 _Setidaknya, itu yang mereka pikirkan…_

.

.

.

"Daun? Kau darimana saja…?" Taufan menatap heran adik bungsunya yang terlihat sangat berantakan, bahkan tas sekolahnya terlihat sangat lusuh dan kotor sekarang.

"Ah…a-aku jatuh barusan. Hehehe…aku bisa obati sendiri kok," Daun menyahut dengan jawaban yang sudah dia biasa dia lontarkan kepada kakak-kakaknya tersebut, kemudian buru-buru melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Taufan menghela napas. Meskipun sudah tahu jawabannya itu tidak akan mungkin dipercayai, adiknya itu tetap saja memberikan alasan yang sama.

"Maaf ya, Daun…" Taufan tertawa pelan, tentu saja bukan tawa yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh orang yang sedang senang.

.

.

.

" _Kamu…dulunya pernah kecelakaan mobil dan kehilangan Ayahmu ya? Ayahmu meninggal karena melindungimu dari reruntuhan mobil,"_

" _Hiks…Cikgu! Anak ini meledekku!"_

" _E-eh? Aku hanya bertanya…"_

" _Cih…pergi dari sini, anak aneh!"_

" _Dasar mulut ember!"_

Daun punya ingatan yang cukup kuat. Buktinya dia bisa menuliskan kalimat-kalimat kasar yang sering dilontarkan kepadanya sejak kelas satu SD di dalam buku catatan.

Anak bermanik zamrud tersebut tersenyum kecil.

Setidaknya ingatannya masih bagus meskipun sudah berkali-kali terluka secara fisik selama bertahun-tahun.

Menulis dan menggambar sketsa di buku catatan, adalah hal yang suka dilakukan oleh Daun selain berkebun.

Menurut Taufan, gambar adiknya itu cukup bagus. Sayangnya…yang sering digambarnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihat orang lain, tidak peduli sebagus apapun gambar itu.

 _Grep!_

"Eh…Kak Gempa?" Daun sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya didekap dari belakang oleh kakak ketiganya dengan erat.

"Hiks…Daun…maafkan kakak ya…" air mata Gempa mengalir deras. "K-kakak…tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik…maaf…maafkan kakak…hiks…" tetes demi tetes air mata Gempa membasahi topi hijau yang dikenakan Daun.

Anak kelas enam SD tersebut jadi merasa tidak enak.

Tentu saja ini bukan salah Gempa, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Ini salah dirinya sendiri.

Daun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tapi tetap saja…melihat Gempa menangis seperti ini membuat hatinya teriris.

 _Terlebih lagi, Gempa menangis bukan karena kemauannya sendiri._

Dengan sekuat tenaga Daun mendorong tubuh Gempa sampai kakak ketiganya itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Cepat-cepat Daun membereskan bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kak Gempa…tidak perlu menangis. Lihat, aku tidak menangis. Aku tidak sedih kok, kak. Aku…baik-baik saja," ucap Daun dengan senyum palsu yang sudah biasa dia tunjukkan.

Oh, meskipun dia tahu itu percuma saja dihadapan Gempa.

"Tapi, Daun…" Gempa menyeka air mata yang baru berhenti mengalir setelah Daun melepas pelukannya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Kak. Lebih baik Kakak fokus pada sekolah kakak saja ya. Kakak kan sudah kelas tiga," Daun tetap tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak ada setetes air mata pun tampak di kedua mata sewarna namanya tersebut.

Gempa menyeka air matanya dengan kasar sampai kedua matanya memerah.

Sepertinya kali ini dia memang harus mengalah…

"Baiklah. Maaf ya sudah mengganggu, Daun…" Gempa tersenyum kecil kemudian perlahan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa hijau tersebut.

Pintu tertutup, kegelapan kembali menghiasi kamar tersebut, karena Daun memang jarang membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Maaf ya, Kak…" Daun bergumam lirih. Kedua tangannya memeluk buku catatannya dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Haruskah aku yang bicara dengannya?" tanya Halilintar yang sudah sedia berdiri di samping pintu kamar Daun.

"Entahlah, Kak. Aku tidak yakin Daun mau melihat wajah Kakak saat ini," jawab Gempa lirih. Pemuda itu tampak tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran kakak pertamanya tersebut.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Halilintar.

"Ah…aku…umm…" Gempa sontak memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Bagaimana pun juga, sebagai laki-laki yang sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun, Gempa merasa malu selalu ketahuan menangis setidaknya sekali sehari di rumah ini.

Halilintar memutar matanya. Dilepasnya sarung tangan kanannya, kemudian dua jarinya menyentil pelan dahi sang adik.

"Heh…Daun mengusirmu rupanya," Halilintar mendengkus, "Kau tahu, kita tidak bisa selamanya bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa," lanjutnya sambil kembali memakai sarung tangannya.

"Tapi, Kak…a-aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," jawab Gempa.

"Aku tahu. Ini bukan keahlianmu," Halilintar menepuk pelan kepala adiknya yang masih dalam keadaan sendu meskipun rasa sedihnya sudah sirna.

"Kak Hali…benar-benar mengandalkan Kak Taufan ya," Gempa tersenyum kecil.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ini satu-satunya kehebatan si bodoh itu," kali ini giliran wajah Halilintar yang memerah samar.

"Baiklah…semoga saja bisa…" Gempa menghela napas lelah. Menangis setiap saat itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Apalagi menangis karena perasaan orang lain…

.

.

.

 _Puk!_

Daun tidak bereaksi. Anak itu tetap berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya meskipun dirinya baru saja di lempari batu kerikil.

"Anak aneh…kenapa kau masih disini?!" bentak salah seorang anak yang menghadang Daun di koridor.

Daun hanya tersenyum, "Aku kan sekolah disini juga," jawabnya tenang.

"Cih…orang sepertimu tidak pantas ada disini!" anak lainnya maju kemudian mendorong Daun sampai anak berjaket hijau tersebut jatuh menubruk lantai.

"Kau itu…kau itu sampah! Kau makhluk mengerikan! Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup!" anak-anak di koridor tersebut beramai-ramai menendang tubuh kecil Daun yang bahkan belum sempat bangkit dari posisinya.

Sedangkan Daun sendiri hanya diam tanpa melawan sedikit pun. Dirinya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ini.

Dipukul, dihina, dicaci maki, dibully, bahkan diperlakukan kasar oleh guru, itu semua sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari untuknya.

"Kalian semua…sesungguhnya kalian menjadi seperti ini karena kalian merasa takut kan…?" Daun bergumam lirih, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dari luka memar di tubuhnya.

"Diantara kalian, ada yang hidup sebagai anak yatim karena ditinggal oleh Ayah saat masih bayi…lalu ada yang punya banyak kenangan bahagia di masa lalu yang…sayang sekali lenyap setelah perceraian orang tua…ada juga yang saat ini tidak punya rumah karena orang tuanya terlilit hutang…" Daun bergumam lagi, kali ini dengan seulas senyum kecil.

Anak-anak yang tadinya mengeroyoknya mulai gemetaran. Bahkan, sudah ada beberapa anak yang menangis.

"Kau…kau MONSTER!" anak-anak itu kembali memukuli Daun serta menginjak-nginjak tas sekolahnya sampai kotor.

"Hei, ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" seorang wanita paruh baya yang diketahui salah satu guru di sekolah tersebut menginterupsi. Wanita itu melongo melihat sesosok anak kecil yang masih terbaring lemah di lantai koridor dengan tubuh lusuh dan memar disana-sini.

"Cikgu…anak itu…anak itu kembali mengucapkan hal-hal yang mengerikan!" anak-anak yang tadinya mengeroknya mulai mengadu pada guru mereka dengan wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Ck…Daun, kamu berkata omong kosong lagi?" si guru menggelengkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa kasihan terbesit di kepala wanita itu. Dia bahkan semakin bertanya-tanya kenapa Kepala Sekolah belum mengeluarkan anak itu.

"I-itu…bukan omong kosong. Itu benar sudah terjadi pada mereka. Aku…mengatakannya karena aku kasihan," sahut Daun yang susah payah bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya.

Guru paruh baya tersebut menggeram, "Aku akan menelepon kakakmu. Sudah, kalian…kelas akan dimulai. Ayo masuk," tanpa mempedulikan Daun, wanita berjilbab tersebut segera berbalik, diikuti anak-anak muridnya yang masih sempatnya menjulurkan lidah pada Daun sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Daun menghela napasnya. Sedikit merintih, anak itu akhirnya kembali berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju halaman.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini…

Daun sudah tidak mempedulikan jam pelajaran lagi. Lagipula, dia tidak mungkin bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

Dirinya yang dipukuli, justru anak-anak itu yang dibela Gurunya.

"Cikgu yang malang…dia jadi seperti itu karena dikhianati suaminya pada hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang ke-50 tahun…" gumam Daun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan.

Dibukanya buku catatan, yang untungnya tidak ikut kotor seperti tas sekolahnya, kemudian mulai menulis seperti biasa.

Gurunya akan memanggil kakaknya, untuk yang keenam kalinya bulan ini.

Sejujurnya Daun juga heran, kenapa dirinya belum dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Meski pipinya sakit, Daun tetap berusaha tersenyum.

Kira-kira siapa yang akan datang kali ini?

Gempa…atau mungkin Halilintar?

.

.

.

"Dia tidak disini…" Taufan menghela napas. Sekolah adiknya sepi, karena jam pelajaran kedua sudah berlangsung.

Wali kelas Daun memberi laporan bahwa adiknya itu dibully siswa-siswi sekolah lagi.

"Oke…kalo aku jadi Daun yang sakit dan kelelahan akibat ditendang dan dilempari berkali-kali, dimana kira-kira aku akan bersembunyi…?" Taufan bergumam sendiri sambil mengecek peta lewat ponselnya.

Pemuda bermanik safir tersebut masih menggeser lokasi demi lokasi dalam peta, sampai akhirnya tangannya menyentuh satu titik.

" _Bingo…"_ Taufan tersenyum, kemudian dengan gesit pemuda tersebut berpacu menuju bukit Pulau Rintis, yang diyakininya seratus persen, adiknya sedang menyendiri disana.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi sedikit menggerakkan lembaran buku catatan yang saat ini sedang digunakan oleh Daun.

Anak berusia 12 tahun tersebut sibuk menggambar sketsa pepohonan yang ada disekitar bukit tersebut, salah satu hobinya jika sedang sendirian.

Oh tunggu…

 _Dia memang selalu sendirian kan?_

Daun tersenyum melihat hasil gambarnya yang bisa dibilang…terlalu bagus untuk anak kelas enam SD.

"Kakak udah di sekolah belum yah…" gumam Daun pelan. Sebenarnya Daun tidak begitu peduli, meskipun saat pulang nanti mungkin dirinya akan dimarahi oleh Halilintar karena pulang larut dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

Daun menggigit bibirnya.

Dia tidak mengerti, dirinya hanya menyampaikan kebenaran.

Tapi kenapa orang-orang malah membencinya karena itu?

Apa karena mereka tidak mau menerima kenyataan?

"Jika aku pergi…apa ada yang akan sedih, tidak ya…?" gumam Daun dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Tentu saja ada,"

"...!" Daun hampir saja menjatuhkan buku catatannya karena tiba-tiba ada telapak tangan yang menepuk pelan kepalanya yang tertutupi topi hijau.

"Kak Taufan? Kok Kakak bisa…" Taufan tertawa pelan melihat reaksi adiknya yang seperti melihat orang mati hidup kembali.

"Iyalah aku bisa. Bagus kan, aku yang disini? Memangnya kau mau, Kak Hali yang datang memenuhi panggilan Gurumu?" goda Taufan dengan senyum jahil khasnya.

Daun menghela napas. Yah, jika itu Taufan, maka tidak heran dirinya bisa ditemukan dengan cepat, tidak peduli dimana pun dia bersembunyi.

"Kenapa kau disini? Ayo pulang. Luka-lukamu harus diobati sebelum Kak Hali dan Gempa lihat," ucap Taufan.

Daun menghela napas. Kedua manik matanya menerawang ke arah langit biru yang warnanya mirip dengan mata Taufan.

"Kak Hali…peduli padaku ya?" gumam Daun pelan.

"Tentu saja Kak Hali peduli. Yah, dia memang terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya terang-terangan, tapi kau tahu, Kak Hali selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa menyentuh tanganmu," jelas Taufan sambil berpindah posisi duduk disamping sang adik.

"Woah…pemandangan disini bagus juga. Kapan-kapan akan ku ajak Kak Hali dan Gempa ke sini deh," Taufan menatap kagum langit biru berhias awan yang terasa sangat dekat dengan dirinya di atas bukit ini.

"Hey, Daun…bagaimana kalo kau gambar pemandangan disini? Gambarmu kan bagus," ucap Taufan lagi dengan antusias.

Daun yang sedang sibuk mencorat-coret buku catatannya terdiam sebentar. Mungkin itu salah satu ucapan tidak langsung Taufan mengenai gambarnya yang terlalu abstrak dan kompleks untuk dilihat.

"Kak Taufan…" panggil Daun pelan.

"Hmm?" sahut Taufan yang masih menikmati sejuknya angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup.

"Menurut Kak Taufan…apa aku ini monster?" tanya Daun lagi. Kali ini kedua mata zamrudnya menatap pemukiman Pulau Rintis yang terlihat kecil dari atas bukit ini.

Seketika kedua manik safir Taufan beralih menatap bingung ke arah sang adik.

"Monster? Kenapa aku harus berpikir begitu? Kita semua kan sama saja," sahut Taufan.

"Tapi mereka…"

"Sudahlah. Mereka tahu apa soal kau? Kau mau meragukan jawaban kakakmu dan lebih percaya pada orang-orang itu?" Taufan kembali tersenyum melihat raut wajah Daun.

"Jika memang ada yang pantas disebut 'monster', yah…aku yakin itu pasti Kak Hali~" ucap Taufan lagi. Jika kakak sulungnya itu ada disini, kepala Taufan mungkin sudah dihiasi tiga benjolan bertingkat sekarang.

Daun hanya diam tanpa menyahut. Dirinya yang polos, tidak bisa begitu menebak apa arti senyum kakak keduanya tersebut.

Tapi entah kenapa, senyum itu seolah menghipnotis Daun. Membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

Daun memang bisa menjadi lebih terbuka pada Taufan ketimbang kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

Mungkin itu karena hanya Taufan yang bisa menghiburnya tanpa harus repot-repot mencaritahu isi pikiran atau pun perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Daun dipanggil oleh sekolah lagi?" ulang Halilintar, meskipun dirinya sudah jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan adik keduanya tadi.

"Ya. Mungkin masalah yang sama…dan kali ini Kak Taufan yang pergi. Lagipula, Kak Taufan bisa lebih mudah menemukan Daun seandainya dia pergi ke suatu tempat," jawab Gempa.

Halilintar mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Gempa…kurasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada sekolah sialan itu," gumam Halilintar dengan suara rendah. Kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitamnya terkepal erat.

"Kak Halilintar mau ngapain? Kita masih bisa mengambil jalan tengah kan?" sahut Gempa yang semakin cemas melihat ekspresi kakak sulungnya yang mulai menajam tersebut.

"Aku hanya berniat _menyalami_ kepala sekolahnya, itu saja," ucap Halilintar.

"Tidak boleh! Kakak tahu kan apa risikonya?" Gempa buru-buru menahan pergelangan tangan kakaknya yang sudah berniat keluar dari kelas.

"Gempa, lepaskan," gumam Halilintar pelan.

Gempa menelan ludah. Dirinya sengaja memegang tangan Halilintar tanpa memakai sarung tangan, dan jelas bisa dirasakan olehnya kemarahan yang benar-benar kuat di dalam diri sang kakak sulung. Saking kuatnya, Gempa sampai mengernyit dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya saat ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kak Halilintar ke sana sekarang," meski begitu, Gempa tetap berusaha untuk menahan Halilintar. Bagaimana pun juga, melepaskan Halilintar yang dalam keadaan seperti ini sama saja dengan melemparkan granat ke sekolah itu.

Halilintar menghela napas, berusaha meredakan emosinya.

Gempa yang saat ini dihadapinya, dan berbeda dengan Taufan, Halilintar tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya dihadapan adik keduanya ini begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku…?" tanya Halilintar pelan. Meski sudah berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya, Gempa tetap masih bisa merasakan gejolak mengerikan itu melalui sentuhannya.

"Karena…jika Kakak melakukan hal yang sembrono…kita bisa dalam masalah…" Gempa menyahut dengan ragu, masih dengan posisi menahan pergelangan tangan Halilintar.

"A-aku…tidak mau kita sampai berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada orang lain. Nanti mereka-"

"Ck…lalu apa solusimu?! Kau…kau lebih mempedulikan 'orang-orang' yang sudah menindas adik kita?!" Halilintar yang sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya mulai meledak, membuat Gempa reflek melepaskan tangan sang kakak sebelum amarah kakaknya itu menyakiti sarafnya.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kita bersikap seolah menelantarkan Daun, kita bersikap seolah tidak mempedulikannya, seolah tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirinya, kemudian membiarkannya diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh orang lain…kau pikir tubuh dan pikirannya sudah bisa menanggung semua itu?!" teriak Halilintar panjang lebar.

"Persetan dengan para keparat itu! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan atau pikirkan tentang aku! Kau…kau mau aku diam saja dan membiarkan mereka memperlakukan Daun seperti itu?! Kau lebih memilih keparat-keparat sialan itu dibandingkan ADIKmu sendiri, hah?!" Halilintar benar-benar meledak seperti bom waktu sekarang.

Seketika Gempa terdiam. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat sampai hampir mengeluarkan darah.

"Tapi, Kak…aku…" Halilintar menghela napas kasar. Terkadang pemuda itu tidak begitu mengerti dengan sifat terlalu baik adik keduanya tersebut.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau tidak tega, tapi jika begini terus…kita juga yang akan rugi nantinya," ucap Halilintar dengan suara lebih pelan. "Pikirkan Daun juga," tandasnya.

"Kak Halilintar, yang mau aku beritahu bukan itu," ucap Gempa pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Halilintar.

"Sebaiknya...Kak Halilintar pastikan saja sendiri nanti. Untuk saat ini, serahkan saja semuanya pada Kak Taufan, tolonglah…" jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

" _Ugh…" Gempa, 14 tahun, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut setelah tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang di koridor sekolah._

" _Gempa…kau tidak memakai sarung tanganmu?" Taufan yang kebetulan ada disana segera berlari menghampiri adik kembarnya yang tampak kesakitan tersebut._

" _Maaf. Aku pikir…aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi," gumam Gempa lirih._

 _Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu kau tidak tega jika membiarkan orang lain memendam perasaan mereka sendiri, tapi pikirkan dirimu juga," Taufan merogoh saku jaket Gempa, mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna cokelat tua yang dibelikan Halilintar dulu._

" _Kau ini terlalu baik untuk bisa ikut merasakan penderitaan mereka…sini tanganmu," tanpa menunggu jawaban, Taufan menggenggam tangan kanan Gempa._

" _Kakak merasa…senang? Tunggu…atau sedih? Kakak kenapa?" tanya Gempa yang kebingungan menafsirkan perasaan kakak keduanya saat ini._

 _Taufan tersenyum, "Lihat, terlalu banyak merasakan perasaan orang lain akan membuatmu bingung. Sudahlah…saat ini aku sedang senang karena baru saja menemukan gerakan skateboard baru, tapi juga sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Taufan sambil memasangkan sarung tangan di kedua tangan Gempa._

 _Gempa tersenyum kecil. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang paling tahu bagaimana caranya mencerahkan suasana hati seseorang lagi._

" _Ayo pulang. Kak Hali dan Daun sudah menunggu di rumah," tukas Taufan._

 _"Eh? Kakak yakin?" tanya Gempa._

 _"Iya lah. Aku sudah mengecek peta di ponselku~" Taufan menarik tangan Gempa, berniat membantu adiknya itu berdiri._

" _Kadang aku berharap bisa bertukar kemampuan dengan Kak Taufan," ucap Gempa setengah bercanda._

" _Hee? Nggak ah. Aku sudah puas dengan diriku yang sekarang, karena aku jadi tidak terkalahkan dalam petak umpet~" sahut Taufan sambil tertawa._

 _Gempa ikut tertawa. Meskipun dia tidak begitu menyukai kemampuannya, tapi sejujurnya dia sangat bersyukur dengan kekuatan kakak keduanya tersebut._

 _Karena dengan kekuatan itu, tidak akan ada dinding pembatas bernama jarak yang akan memisahkan mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Yosh, sudah selesai. Sekarang kau istirahatlah," Taufan menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah selesai mengobati luka-luka Daun.

"Terima kasih, Kak. Aku ke dalam dulu ya," Daun tersenyum kemudian segera beranjak dari sofa.

"Ah, Daun. Aku mau bertanya satu hal," ucapan Taufan tersebut membuat Daun berhenti berjalan, tapi tidak membuatnya menoleh.

"Kenapa…kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak membalas perbuatan mereka?" tanya Taufan sehati-hati mungkin.

Daun kembali tersenyum, meski tentu saja Taufan tidak bisa melihatnya. "Mereka sudah cukup menderita dengan masa lalu mereka. Jika aku menyakiti mereka, itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin tidak mau menerima kenyataan," Daun akhirnya menoleh ke arah sang kakak.

"Lagipula, mana mungkin aku bisa menang melawan orang sebanyak itu," setelah mengucapkan itu, Daun kembali berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Taufan yang masih terdiam menatap punggung sang adik.

"Kenyataan yah…" Taufan tersenyum sendu.

Benar-benar ironis…

.

.

.

" _Lepaskan aku, Gempa! Aku akan membunuh mereka!" teriak Halilintar sambil meronta. Kedua manik merahnya menatap nyalang ke arah dua orang siswa dihadapannya yang memasang wajah ketakutan._

" _Sabar, Kak Halilintar! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Gempa panik. Meski sudah masuk SMP, sifat tempramen kakaknya ini tidak juga menghilang, malah mungkin jadi semakin parah._

" _Mereka…mereka mengataiku…mereka menghinaku dari belakang... sampai memfitnahku…Dasar munafik! Kalo berani, ngomong langsung di depan wajahku! Dasar Keparat brengsek! Pengecut!" Halilintar masih menyumpahi lawan bicaranya yang semakin gemetaran._

 _Gempa menghela napas. Kakaknya ini pasti menyentuh mereka tanpa sarung tangan._

" _Sudahlah, Kak. Aku rasa mereka sudah tidak akan melakukan itu lagi," ucap Gempa masih bersikeras menahan pergerakan sang kakak sulung yang tenaganya seperti tidak terbatas tersebut._

" _M-monster…kau monster…" salah seorang dari siswa tersebut malah semakin memanas-manasi suasana._

" _Apa katamu?!" Halilintar kembali meronta, semakin membuat Gempa kalang kabut._

" _Kau bisa tahu isi pikiran kami? Kau…kau memang bukan manusia!" Kedua siswa tersebut akhirnya melarikan diri._

" _Cih…sialan!" Halilintar melepaskan dirinya secara paksa dari pegangan Gempa kemudian meninju dinding sekolah sampai retak._

" _Sabar, Kak. Itu hanya fitnah kan? Mereka akan dapat balasannya nanti. Sudahlah…" Gempa mengelus punggung sang kakak dengan pelan, tentu saja dengan mengenakan sarung tangannya._

" _Kak Halilintar, emosi kakak itu berbahaya. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak membaca pikiran orang sembarangan lagi. Kakak bisa saja menghancurkan satu sekolah ini hanya dengan menyentuh tangan kepala sekolahnya," ucap Gempa panjang lebar._

 _Halilintar mendengkus, tapi akhirnya tetap mengiyakan._

 _Gempa memang bagaikan 'rem' bagi Halilintar. Tanpa Gempa, mungkin pemuda itu sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara membunuh anak orang._

.

.

.

Halilintar menatap datar telapak tangan kanannya yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam.

Sesungguhnya dia bingung, kenapa dari triliunan manusia di planet ini, dirinya dan adik-adiknya yang harus terpilih?

Gara-gara itu, hubungannya dengan adik-adiknya menjadi sangat aneh.

Terutama dengan adik bungsunya.

Halilintar menghela napas, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

Jika saja Halilintar diberi kesempatan untuk memilih… dia tidak tentu saja tidak akan mau menjadi seperti ini.

Membaca pikiran orang lain tidaklah seindah imajinasi kebanyakan orang.

.

.

.

"Heh! Kau ngapain disini, Monster!" Daun agak terkejut melihat taman bermain tempatnya menyendiri dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan anak, yang diketahui berasal dari sekolahnya, dan kini anak-anak itu mencegatnya.

"Hati-hati, semuanya. Dia akan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi jika kita menyentuhnya," ucap salah seorang anak laki-laki berkulit hitam dan berkacamata tebal.

"Iya. Selalu saja mengatakan omong kosong…kenapa dia tidak dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa saja sih?" anak lainnya yang berambut pirang menyahut.

"Heh…aku yakin kakak-kakaknya juga sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi, makanya dia hanya dibiarkan seperti ini," ucap anak bertubuh gemuk dan bermata sipit dengan tatapan mengejek.

Daun hanya diam melihat bagaimana anak-anak itu mulai mengejek dan menghinanya.

"Segitunya kalian tidak bisa menerima masa lalu kalian? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu? Toh sudah terjadi. Mau sampai kapan…kalian lari dari kenyataan?" ucap Daun kembali dengan senyumnya.

"Apa…apa katamu?!"

Daun sudah pasrah.

Mereka pasti akan memukulinya lagi kemudian membiarkannya berakhir menyedihkan di tempat ini sampai matahari terbenam.

"Heh! Berikan padaku," salah seorang anak dengan gesit merebut buku yang sedaritadi dipeluk oleh Daun.

"Lihat, gambarnya saja aneh begini. Tulisan-tulisan apalagi ini?" anak-anak itu mulai mengerubungi buku catatan Daun, masih dengan wajah penuh kebencian dan ucapan-ucapan mengejek mereka.

"K-kembalikan! Itu milikku!" dengan susah payah Daun mencoba menerobos kerubungan anak-anak tersebut meskipun percuma. Kebal terhadap rasa sakit, bukan berarti dirinya punya tubuh yang kuat.

"Heh! Ambil kalo bisa! Dasar Monster!" anak gemuk tadi mengangkat buku tersebut tinggi-tinggi dan berlari menjauhi Daun.

"Kembalikan, kumohon!" Daun mencoba mengejar, tapi anak itu melempar buku tersebut tinggi-tinggi dan berhasil ditangkap oleh anak lainnya, lalu di oper lagi ke anak lain.

Kelihatannya mereka menemukan cara baru untuk menyiksa bocah bertopi hijau tersebut.

"Aku mohon…itu…itu punyaku…" Daun memohon dengan napas terengah-engah. Kepalanya kini pusing karena hari sudah mulai gelap, dan anak-anak itu masih saja mempermainkannya.

"Kasihan sekali…apa hanya ini yang kau punya?"

"Makanya, kau lebih baik mati saja!"

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan Monster sepertimu!"

Anak-anak tersebut mulai melemparinya dengan apapun yang bisa mereka lempar.

Daun yang sudah kelelahan hanya bisa berjongkok dan melindungi kepalanya dari lemparan-lemparan tersebut.

Daun menggigit bibirnya.

Apa tidak bisakah dirinya menjalani hari dengan tenang meski hanya sekali?

Apa…dunia ini memang benar-benar membencinya?

Kenapa nasibnya harus seperti ini…?

.

.

.

" _Yosh! Ketemu!" Taufan buru-buru menarik tangan seorang anak kecil yang menangis sendirian di pinggir jalan._

" _Makasih ya, nak. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalo kamu tidak cepat menolong Tante tadi," ucap seorang wanita muda sambil memeluk erat anak perempuannya yang menangis di pelukannya._

" _Ga masalah~ senang bisa membantu," Taufan tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ibu dan anak yang baru saja pamit pulang._

" _Kau ngapain?" Halilintar yang kebetulan baru saja selesai kegiatan club menatap heran adik kembarnya yang terlihat baru saja berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita._

" _Ah, Tante itu terpisah dari anaknya. Barusan aku menemukan anaknya sedang menangis di pinggir jalan," jelas Taufan dengan nada bangga._

" _Aku bisa menemukan siapa pun, kapan pun, dan dimana pun mereka berada. Hah~ jadi berasa kayak agen rahasia~" Taufan mulai cekikikan sendiri, sedangkan Halilintar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Kelihatannya, diantara mereka bertiga, mungkin hanya Taufan yang masih bisa hidup dengan normal meskipun punya kemampuan khusus._

" _Kau tahu, kemampuanmu itu berbahaya, Taufan. Kau bisa saja melacak jejak seseorang yang sudah lama dicari kepolisian, atau menemukan orang-orang tak terduga di tempat tak terduga dan diwaktu yang tak terduga," komentar Halilintar._ " _Dan jika sampai ada yang tahu soal itu, kau bisa diincar," lanjutnya dengan pelan._

" _Kak Hali nggak usah khawatir. Aku hanya memakai kemampuanku untuk main petak umpet kok~" sahut Taufan ceria._

" _Siapa juga yang khawatir padamu? Yang ada aku mengkhawatirkan orang-orang diluar sana yang bisa saja kau temukan itu, tahu…" ucap Halilintar sambil mengalihkan wajahnya._

" _Ceh…jujur sedikit apa susahnya sih," gumam Taufan cemberut meski hanya sekian detik._

" _Tapi Kak Hali, setidaknya kemampuanku berguna kan," Halilintar kembali menatap bingung adiknya yang kembali tersenyum lebar._

" _Karena…apapun yang terjadi, kita semua tidak akan pernah kehilangan jejak satu sama lain," ucap Taufan lagi._

 _Halilintar mendengkus. Tanpa menjawab, pemuda bertopi hitam dan merah tersebut memilih berjalan pulang, mengabaikan teriakan dari sang adik yang minta ditunggu._

 _Tapi Taufan memang ada benarnya, dalam hati Halilintar mengiyakan._

.

.

.

"Hey, Daun barusan kemana?" tanya Gempa pada kedua kakaknya yang sedang sibuk berdebat di ruang makan.

"Eh? Katanya sih dia mau membeli camilan. Ah, yang kau pegang itu…" Taufan menatap buku yang terlihat lusuh di genggaman Gempa.

"Oh, ini jatuh tadi. Aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Daun. Dia tampak buru-buru, dan aku tak sempat mengembalikan ini," jawab Gempa.

"Hee…ya sudah taruh saja disitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak memakai sarung tangan?" tanya Taufan.

"Tanganku berkeringat tadi. Lagipula sepanjang jalan aku memasukkan tanganku ke saku jaket kok," jawab Gempa. Setelah meletakkan buku catatan Daun di atas meja, pemuda itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di depan Taufan, berniat menunggu makan malam.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tidak sedang memakai sarung tangan, dan kau bertabrakan dengan Daun?" Halilintar yang sedang sibuk memasak tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Ah…iya juga. Kau…pasti bersentuhan dengannya kan?" sambung Taufan.

"Eh? Benar juga…" Gempa terdiam. Pemuda bertopi terbalik tersebut mulai berpikir, karena sekarang Gempa jadi bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Gempa, kau…tidak merasakan apapun?" tanya Taufan tak percaya.

"A-aku…aku rasa begitu. Entahlah…" jawab Gempa ragu.

"Biasanya kau akan menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil kalo sudah menyentuh Daun. Tumben," goda Taufan, dan hanya dibalas tatapan cemberut oleh sang adik.

"Tunggu dulu. Ada yang tidak beres," setelah mematikan kompor dan membersihkan tangannya, Halilintar buru-buru mengambil buku catatan Daun yang sudah sangat lusuh dan robek tersebut kemudian membukanya.

Gambar-gambar dan tulisan abstrak yang jika dilihat sekilas, mungkin hanya akan dianggap coretan anak kecil.

Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih jelas…

"Gempa," Halilintar bersuara dengan nada serius, yang membuat Taufan menelan ludahnya.

"Kita…kita harus menemukan Daun secepatnya," ucap Halilintar. Samar-samar bisa terlihat kedua tangannya gemetar.

"M-memangnya ada apa, Kak?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"Kalian sadar kan, Gempa jelas-jelas menyentuh Daun tanpa sarung tangan, dan Gempa tidak merasakan apapun. Kalian tahu apa artinya?" tanya Halilintar tidak sabar.

Gempa dan Taufan tampak terdiam untuk beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya manik safir dan emas tersebut melebar.

"Kak…jangan bilang…" Taufan kembali menelan ludahnya.

"A-aku…tidak merasakan apapun, bukan karena Daun sedang baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Gempa ragu.

"Ya. Sentuhan itu tidak berefek padamu…karena Daun memang…sudah tidak merasakan apapun lagi," ucap Halilintar pelan.

Gempa langsung panik. Seketika bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang terkadang menghantuinya datang menghampiri kepalanya.

"Kak…ini gawat! Benar-benar gawat! Kita harus temukan dia secepatnya! S-sebelum…"

"Iya, iya tenanglah, Gempa. Akan kulakukan," sebelum Gempa semakin panik, dengan cepat Taufan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka peta.

Kedua netranya fokus melihat masing-masing lokasi yang tertera di peta digital miliknya, sampai akhirnya penglihatannya berhasil menemukan sebuah lokasi yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Ah, kelihatannya tanpa perlu menggunakan kemampuanku, aku bisa menemukannya," Taufan tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo, Kak Hali, Gempa. Aku tahu ada dimana dia…tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

.

.

.

" _Kak, kenapa kita harus terlahir berbeda?"_

 _Gempa yang sedang mencuci piring sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar suara Daun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya._

 _Setelah mematikan keran air, Gempa kemudian menoleh ke arah adiknya yang berusia 10 tahun, tampak memeluk sebuah buku catatan seperti biasa._

" _Berbeda seperti apa?" Gempa tetap bertanya meskipun sudah tahu jawabannya._

" _Banyak," sahut Daun singkat._

 _Gempa menghela napas. Diletakkannya satu tangannya di atas pundak Daun._

 _Tak butuh waktu lama, air mata mulai mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk mata pemuda bertopi terbalik tersebut._

" _K-kak Gempa? Kenapa kakak…"_

" _Sudah, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya…mencoba mengambil sebagian dari perasaanmu," sahut Gempa sambil menyeka air matanya._

" _Tidak apa-apa, Daun. Perbedaan yang kita miliki itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk kok, hanya saja…setiap orang kan punya pandangan yang berbeda-beda," tangan pemuda tersebut kemudian berpindah mengelus kepala sang adik yang tertutup topi._

" _Kamu itu anak yang baik, itu yang pasti," ucap Gempa lagi sambil tersenyum, meskipun air mata masih membasahi pipinya._

 _Daun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencoba mencerna ucapan sang kakak ketiga._

" _Um…terima kasih, Kak Gempa," Daun akhirnya membalas senyum Gempa._

 _Ya, Daun adalah anak yang baik._

 _Seharusnya, hanya itu yang perlu diingatnya._

.

.

.

Manusia adalah _typical_ makhluk sosial yang memiliki banyak kesamaan, namun juga banyak perbedaan.

Sayangnya, kebanyakan manusia selalu menganggap perbedaan itu adalah hal yang buruk.

Dan manusia-manusia itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghapus perbedaan tersebut.

 _Apa saja._

"Umm. Aku anak yang baik…" Daun menatap pemandangan malam Pulau Rintis yang dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip dari lampu jalanan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tapi…bukan manusia yang baik…" gumam Daun lagi, kali ini senyumannya berubah sendu.

"Aku rasa…ini yang terbaik…" dengan perlahan, satu per satu kakinya melangkah menuju ujung bukit.

Dirinya berbeda.

Tidak peduli sebaik apa pun, sebagus apa pun, dan semanis apa pun sikapnya, orang tetap akan memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Karena dia berbeda.

Akan lebih baik bukan, jika perbedaan itu dihapus sehingga tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya pertentangan?

"Ya. Ini yang terbaik," Daun tersenyum lagi, bersamaan dengan kakinya yang perlahan terangkat.

Ini adalah yang terbaik.

Sebagai anak baik, dia pantas melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengakhiri ini…

Lagipula, dengan begini, kakak-kakaknya tidak akan direpotkan lagi.

"Kakak…"

 _Grep!_

"Eh…?"

Tubuh itu seharusnya sudah terhempas, terjun bebas menuju daratan dibawah sana.

Jika saja sebuah tangan, tanpa sarung tangan, tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan dengan cepat menariknya kembali ke pijakan bukit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, anak bodoh…" itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Kak Hali…?" Daun menatap tak percaya kakak sulung dihadapannya.

"Daun! Astaga…" Gempa buru-buru mendekap sang adik dengan erat.

"Kau ini, aku kan sudah bilang…tidak ada diantara kalian yang bisa bersembunyi dariku," Taufan tersenyum kecil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya.

"Dasar…kamu benar-benar membuat kami cemas…" Gempa masih memeluk Daun dengan erat, terlihat benar-benar takut untuk melepasnya.

"Kak Gempa…" secara insting, Daun membalas pelukan hangat tersebut. Entah dirinya yang tidak ingat atau memang sudah lama tidak dipeluk seperti ini, yang pasti Daun benar-benar merasa hangat sekarang.

Taufan menghela napas, "Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukan ini, Daun…siapa yang mengajarimu begini?" meski masih tersenyum, jelas saja rasa khawatir tersirat di paras pemuda serba biru tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Kak…aku hanya…aku hanya takut…" Daun bergumam lirih sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Gempa.

"Takut kenapa? Takut mereka menyerangmu lagi?" Daun sedikit gemetar begitu mendengar Halilintar bersuara lagi.

"Kak Hali, Kakak membuat Daun takut," bisik Taufan.

Halilintar hanya mendecih, "Seharusnya yang merasa takut itu mereka. Mereka belum tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa," ucap Halilintar lagi.

"Daun, dengar...selama ini…kami mencoba untuk bersikap normal padamu, karena kami takut akan terjadi sesuatu padamu. Tapi kelihatannya…kami salah. Makanya, maafkan kami ya," Gempa memegang kedua pundak Daun kemudian menatap netra sehijau daun tersebut dengan lurus, tampak sudah siap menerima konsekuesi apapun itu.

Dirinya sudah siap jika Daun sampai membencinya, ini memanglah salahnya.

Daun tampak terpana. Manik keemasan Gempa tampak begitu bersinar di tengah gelap malam yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan tersebut.

"Aku…hanya ingin menyampaikan kebenaran…itu saja…" gumam Daun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu hal yang bagus, Daun. Tapi tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali menyimpan kebenaran itu untuk dirimu sendiri," ucapan Gempa berikutnya membuat Daun kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Gempa benar. Kau punya kemampuan yang sama dengan kami, dan kami tidak bisa selalu menunjukkan apa yang bisa kami lakukan pada orang lain begitu saja," ucap Taufan.

"Kau tahu kan, seperti apa manusia itu? Sekali pun yang kau lakukan itu tidak salah, tapi jika _berbeda_ , itu akan dianggap tidak baik oleh kebanyakan orang," Halilintar ikut bersuara.

"Yang pasti, kamu bisa selalu menyampaikan kebenaran apapun itu pada kami. Kita kan keluarga," Gempa mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman hangat yang benar-benar membuat Daun bungkam.

"Kak Gempa, Kak Hali, Kak Taufan…" perlahan, kedua mata Daun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kebenarannya adalah…aku...sayang kalian," gumamnya dengan suara tertahan.

"Aww…" Taufan yang merasa terharu akhirnya maju dan ikut memeluk Daun. "Aku juga, Daun~ kau itu adikku yang paaaaaaaaaaaaling menggemaskan, tahu," Taufan akhirnya meneteskan air mata meski senyum lebarnya belum menghilang.

"Kak Halilintar mau mengatakan sesuatu kan?" Gempa tersenyum sembari menatap sang kakak sulung yang tampak enggan untuk mendekat.

"Kak Hali," Daun tersenyum kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah memberi isyarat pada Halilintar untuk mendekat dan memeluknya.

Halilintar mendesah. Hal-hal emosional seperti ini sebenarnya sangat memalukan, terlebih lagi bagi dirinya dan kedua adik kembarnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

Tapi melihat raut wajah Daun dengan senyuman yang sudah lama tidak Halilintar lihat, pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan sarung tangannya dan perlahan mendekati adik bungsunya.

"Maaf ya, Kak Hali…" Daun memeluk Halilintar dengan erat.

"Kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali, jangan membuat kami kerepotan seperti ini lagi," ucapan Halilintar tersebut membuat Gempa dan Taufan tertawa, sedangkan Daun memeluk kakak sulung yang selalu diseganinya itu dengan erat.

Dengan ragu, sebelah tangan Halilintar terangkat dan mengelus pelan kepala berbalut topi Daun dengan hati-hati, takut tangannya itu menyakiti adiknya. Tapi melihat reaksi Daun yang tampak menikmati elusan itu, membuat gerakan tangan Halilintar menjadi lebih lembut.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Daun terakhir kali memeluknya, yang pasti Halilintar merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya adiknya itu mau mendekatinya lagi.

"Oh iya. Kebetulan banget. Aku selalu ingin menunjukkan pemandangan di atas bukit ini pada Kak Hali dan Gempa," setelah Daun puas memeluk Halilintar, Taufan kemudian menunjukkan pemandangan bukit Pulau Rintis yang dulu dilihatnya bersama Daun.

"Wow…indah," Gempa tersenyum melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu pemukiman penduduk yang terlihat seperti cahaya kunang-kunang dari atas bukit ini.

"Bagus sih kau memutuskan untuk ke sini, Daun. Jadinya kami nggak capek mencarimu, iya kan, Kak Hali?" Taufan mulai kembali mengganggu Halilintar, membuat pemuda bertopi hitam-merah yang sedang memotret pemandangan dihadapannya tersebut kembali emosi dan menjitak kepala adik pertamanya yang berisik itu.

"Kak Gempa…meski begitu, aku harus gimana? Apa aku berhenti sekolah saja?" tanya Daun pelan.

"Eh? Nggak boleh gitu, Daun. Sekolah itu kan penting," sahut Gempa.

"Tapi…aku sekolah juga pasti akan berakhir sama saja seperti yang sebelumnya kan? Lagipula…aku sudah bolos dua minggu," gumam Daun merasa bersalah.

"Soal itu nggak usah dipikirin. Pindah sekolah saja beres kan?" sahut Halilintar dengan santainya.

"Apa perlu segitunya?" tanya Taufan. Pindah sekolah kan, tidak segampang itu.

"Biarkan saja. Jika Daun pindah, mimpi buruknya akan berakhir, anak-anak bodoh itu juga tidak akan diingatkan lagi soal masa lalu mereka. Daun senang, mereka senang, semuanya untung kan?" ucap Halilintar panjang lebar.

"Ceh…Itu namanya lari dari kenyaatan. Emangnya Kak Hali ya?" gumam Taufan.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Eeeh! A-ampun, Kak! Aku bercanda!"

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua kakaknya yang tidak biasa tersebut.

"Jadi gimana, Kak Gempa?" tanya Daun.

"Umm…sebenarnya pindah sekolah itu termasuk tindakan yang ekstrim…tapi daripada sekolahnya dibakar sama Kak Halilintar, aku rasa itu ide bagus," jawab Gempa.

Daun akhirnya ikut tersenyum, "Aku ikut saja deh," ucapnya.

"Dan ingat, kali ini pastikan kebenaran yang ingin kamu sampaikan itu, ditujukan pada orang yang tepat, oke?" Gempa yang masih tidak memakai sarung tangan, menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke arah Daun. Bermaksud menggunakan cara berjanji yang klasik dilakukan kebanyakan orang.

Daun dengan antusias mentautkan kelingkingnya yang mungil dengan kelingking Gempa.

"Gempa, senyummu…" gumam Taufan yang menyadari Gempa tersenyum lebih lebar dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Ah…aku bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain, ingat?" sahut Gempa, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Halilintar dan Taufan saling pandang, kemudian akhirnya keduanya ikut tersenyum.

Kelihatannya masalah mereka dengan sang adik sudah selesai, meski masalah hidup mereka belum sepenuhnya berakhir.

Kebanyakan orang memang sulit menerima kenyataan dalam hidup mereka, terlebih lagi jika kenyataan itu terlalu pahit untuk diingat.

Tapi kenyataan juga yang bisa membuat seseorang berkembang.

Yah…

Itu juga tergantung orang itu sendiri kan?

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Ya ampun…endingnya nggak banget~ kenapa lebay begini hayolohhh mana panjang banget lagi *gelindingan***  
 **By the way…ini fict pertama saya di tahun 2019, yeeeey~~~ *tebar kembang***

 **Fict ini saya persembahkan untuk _Dee Carmine_ yang sebelumnya pernah minta nulis fict dimana Daun dibully, dan karena saya merasa berhutang, makanya fict ini dibuat deh~ meski hutang itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu sih ahahahaha…#plak**  
 **Oh iya, ini juga sekalian hadiah deh untuk Dee-chan yang berhasil mendapat award Fanfiction of the Year di IFA 2018. Selamat ya~~ semoga aja di tahun ini, para Author di fandom ini bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak penghargaan~ XD *tebar konfeti* *udah***  
 **Yah…kalo ini pantes disebut hadiah sih…maaf kalo nggak memuaskan ya, Dee-chan! *sujud sujud* Oh iya, fict ini bukan sepenuhnya ide saya. Ini terinspirasi dari Novel berjudul Touché karya Windhy Puspitadewi. Keren loh ceritanya. Bagi yang belum baca, saya rekomendasikan lah untuk dibaca~ *OOT***

 **Jadi, Halilintar punya kemampuan Mind Reader, yang membuatnya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain hanya dengan menyentuh orangnya saja.**  
 **Taufan adalah seorang Track Finder, yang membuatnya bisa melacak keberadaan siapa saja hanya dengan menyentuh peta.**  
 **Gempa adalah seorang Empathy, yang berarti bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain melalui sentuhan.**  
 **Nah, Daun sendiri punya kemampuan Memory Reader, yang membuatnya bisa membaca ingatan atau masa lalu orang lain hanya dengan menyentuh mereka saja. Karena disini Daun masih kecil, dia jadinya nggak tahu deh soal detil kekuatannya itu, makanya dia nggak bisa menyembunyikan kekuatannya kayak ketiga kakaknya X'D Oke lah, terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca fanfiction ini, dan kalo berkenan silahkan paparkan komentar kalian di kotak review ya~ X'D**

 **Ini sebenarnya udah panjang, tapi masih ada tambahan dibawah. Jadi monggo di scroll~~ XD**

* * *

"Hey, Gempa…" Taufan yang daritadi sibuk dengan komiknya tiba-tiba saja bersuara.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Gempa yang sedang menonton TV bersama Halilintar.

"Aku hanya kepikiran…kira-kira gimana kabar Daun di sekolah barunya ya?" pertanyaan Taufan tersebut berhasil membuat perhatian Gempa teralihkan.

"Sudah seminggu dia sekolah disana…dan kelihatannya tidak ada keluhan. Setidaknya Gempa sudah tidak menangis lagi jika menyentuhnya," sahut Halilintar acuh.

"Iya sih…tapi aku harap itu memang benar," gumam Gempa meski rasa cemas masih belum seratus persen lenyap dari benaknya.

"Disana kan ada adik Yaya, dan Kak Shielda juga kerja paruh waktu disana," ucap Halilintar lagi.

"Well…Kak Hali benar. Kita optimis aja deh," Taufan mengakhiri percakapan tersebut dengan sepihak, padahal dirinya yang mulai bertanya soal Daun tadi.

Halilintar memutar matanya dan kembali fokus menonton tayangan TV, sedangkan Gempa masih tampak menerawang.

Mungkin saja Daun baik-baik saja kali ini.

Tapi…apa dia bisa mendapatkan teman?

.

.

.

 _Bruk!_

"Ah! M-maaf…aku tidak bermaksud…aku tidak sengaja…a-anu…" Daun yang panik dengan terburu-buru memungut satu per satu buku pelajaran milik anak yang barusan ditabraknya.

Anak laki-laki yang saat ini ada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum kemudian ikut memungut buku-bukunya.

Daun sedikit heran melihat betapa banyaknya buku yang dibawa anak ini. Bahkan ada beberapa buku pelajaran yang seharusnya dipelajari anak kelas tiga SMP.

"Maaf ya. Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Daun sembari menyerahkan sebagian buku-buku yang berceceran tadi.

"Nggak masalah, ini hanya hal kecil," si lawan bicara menerima buku yang diserahkan Daun dengan senang hati.

Daun sebenarnya panik sekarang, karena secara tidak sengaja dirinya bersentuhan dengan anak itu, dan otomatis membuatnya mengetahui ingatan anak itu.

Ingatannya yang…

"Kamu…pindah dari Kuala Lumpur setelah sekolah lamamu terbakar?" Daun dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dalam hati merutuki kebiasaan buruknya.

Biasanya, anak-anak lain mungkin akan menangis atau marah atau mungkin mengamuk dan memukulinya.

Tapi kali ini, anak yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan memeluk tumpukan buku tebal itu hanya membalas dengan senyum yang…terlihat begitu dewasa.

"Hee…kau hebat juga bisa menebaknya. Ah iya, kau…punya hubungan yang sedikit rumit dengan kakak-kakakmu ya?" kali ini giliran Daun yang dibuat terpana dengan pertanyaan (atau pernyataan) anak itu.

"K-kamu…bagaimana…"

"Kombinasi dari warna hijau, cokelat, dan hitam. Damai, akrab, tapi juga misterius. Menarik sekali," untuk sesaat, Daun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan anak itu, sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang pernah diberitahukan oleh Gempa menghampiri kepalanya.

"K-kamu…jangan-jangan kamu juga…" Daun baru sadar ketika anak itu meletakkan buku-bukunya sebentar kemudian memakai sarung tangan putih yang tersimpan di saku celananya.

"Namamu Daun kan? Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu," ucap anak itu sambil tersenyum.

Daun akhirnya ikut tersenyum, "Hey…kamu…mau tidak mampir ke rumahku nanti? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Kakak-kakakku," meski masih merasa ragu, akhirnya Daun mengucapkannya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kau harus membantuku di praktek berkebun nanti," sahut anak bertopi putih tersebut.

"Tidak masalah. Aku suka berkebun," Daun menyahut semangat.

"Bagus. Kalo gitu mulai hari ini, kita berteman," ucap anak itu sepihak, tapi kelihatannya Daun malah menjadi antusias karena itu.

"Oke!" ucapnya disertai seulas senyum lebar.

Kelihatannya setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Daun berhasil menemukan teman sekaligus _cahaya_ yang bisa menemaninya melalui keajaiban ini.

* * *

 **Review please~**


End file.
